


If There's an Angel on my Shoulder, I'm Glad it's You, Izuru.

by StarlitBawka



Series: Danganronpa Fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, I never really had a set goal for this so we'll assume it's a non despair au, Izuru's like asleep for most of this, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, They're just two dudes in love, Two boys and their telepathic love story flashbacks ig, but there's some kinda POV thing going on there???, probably?, so much goddamn fluff my teeth actually began to ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitBawka/pseuds/StarlitBawka
Summary: What starts as an angel sleeping on a young man's shoulder turns into a reminiscence of love.Includes a sleeping Izuru Kamukura, a very sentimental Makoto Naegi, and a lot of really sweet flashbacks.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	If There's an Angel on my Shoulder, I'm Glad it's You, Izuru.

Izuru was like a whole different person when he was asleep, Makoto thinks.

Well, Izuru was different when he was with Makoto in general, but the sleeping bit helps his case, he swears. 

On Makoto’s shoulder, lay the head of a man much taller than he, eyes closed and face peaceful. Izuru Kamukura had been asleep for the past 20 minutes, and not a thing in the world could make Makoto wake him. While seeing Izuru asleep wasn’t entirely a rare sight in itself, (he tended to do it in the oddest of places, too; standing in a hallway, bent like a Tetris block in between a bookcase, you name it) it always shocked Makoto to see how serene he looked. How young Izuru seemed when his face was entirely rested and relaxed. 

And then there’s still the fact that he felt comfortable enough to rest his head on Makoto’s shoulder. The two had been together for a long enough time that they were no stranger to displays of affection and such, but Izuru always seemed to cut himself off in public areas, and it wasn’t often he was found leaning on Makoto, to begin with. It melted the shorter’s heart to see him like this. He gently carded a hand through the long, soft black hair, taking in the moment best as he could. Around these parts, it was hard to get a moment of peace such as this, and Makoto was going to enjoy it while he could. His body felt warm with affection as he looked at his partner, whose face was framed with his long locks. Though Yasuhiro or Fukawa may call him crazy if ever he mentioned it, he couldn’t help but compare Izuru Kamukura to an angel. He was impossibly beautiful, impossibly perfect, endearingly  _ imperfect _ , and so, so incredibly...wonderful. 

When they had first met, Izuru Kamukura was incredibly closed off. He was often silent or insulting, it seemed, and Makoto would be lying if he said he fell in love instantly because true love takes work and nurturing. Luckily, he was determined to befriend Izuru and break his harsh exterior. It was also a very good thing Makoto could be patient because Izuru was certainly a tough nut to crack! The boy, it seemed, was very determined to see the world in the dullest of senses always.

If you were to ask Kamukura (and never, never call him his first name, for he was to be called Izuru by Makoto and Makoto alone, in his words), Makoto Naegi was the light brought into his world. Using the powers of the Ultimate Poet, of course. Kamukura in his purest form was much too blunt to phrase anything so beautifully unless it was involving Naegi. Try as he might to get what had seemed to be such a boring person to leave him alone, Naegi persisted. Kamukura would’ve sighed to himself and begin to reluctantly partake in conversations. This seemingly average boy had managed to catch his interest. What was it Naegi had desired from him so badly that he needed to constantly pester him with his presence?

It would be a slow transition, their friendship. Over time, Kamukura had begun to notice things within him that sparked at the sight of Naegi, or Makoto, as he had insisted at that point in time. Even if his conversation points seemed incredibly mundane on their own, Kamukura felt as though anything would be interesting as long as Makoto was the one he experienced it with. He...held a strong fascination with his...friend. Of course, he later grew to call this feeling compassion. He harbored many strong, positive feelings towards Makoto Naegi. And if he was any good at reading others (which, at some points, he was), it seemed that Makoto had felt the same way. 

A relationship with Izuru Kamukura is not something that should be run into blindly. With this new relationship, there were many hurdles the two of them had to cross together. Some of these problems were in relation to Izuru’s previous lack of such intense positive emotions and enjoyment of his surroundings and day-to-day existence. It was overwhelming to suddenly feel so much love so strongly. It was hard for him to understand the positives of reality. Sometimes it still is. Makoto doubts Izuru will ever fully get over that. 

Makoto Naegi was not without his problems, either, however. He was never the best at treating himself with respect, constantly belittling himself and his interests, laughing it off as if it were no big deal. Later on, it would prove to be a  _ very _ big deal, when all at once it became too much and his overly fake positivity began to crumble under the pressure of the reliance those around him had on him. He was all too willing to sacrifice everything for even a stranger he would never see again and it showed too often when Izuru looked at the small scrapes and scabs he would come home with sometimes. Always too trusting and forgiving, Makoto let others walk all over him far too often.

The two balanced one another out. When Izuru needed emotional support, Makoto was always there to show him the way and give him comfort. When Makoto was all too eager to follow into something that could potentially hurt him, Izuru was there to give a firm “no, thank you” to their companions.

Blinking out of his stupor, Makoto shifted as Izuru began to awaken. Slowly, red eyes opened and looked up from their spot on Makoto’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Makoto? What is it?”

Looking at his partner, Makoto smiled softly.

“If there ever were to be an angel on my shoulder, I’m very glad it is to be you, Izuru.”

In response, he earned a snort of breath Izuru shook his head to clear his hair from his face and sat up. 

“You say the oddest things, sometimes.”

But they both knew that Izuru felt the same towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really only planned the very very beginning. I wanted to write about a sleeping Izuru because of a drawing I did, and it got a bit out of control. I love these two and will go on for hours about them, APPARENTLY.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and such are highly appreciated! It means the world to me when people interact, and I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Actually full disclosure I think I should do a full-fledged, multichap fic with them. Like. I'd do it. I might have ideas. I'm in too deep now. Maybe I'll do it! Actually, hopefully, I will.


End file.
